RocketSnail Games
RocketSnail Games 'is an online developer of games and comics. They created Penguin Chat (an older version of Club Penguin) and is an old website that was closed down due to a lack of funding, but got re-opened as a blog. Although they created both ''Penguin Chat and Penguin Chat 3, but they were eventually shut down. In the summer of 2005, rocketsnail.com had a sneak peek of a new game called Club Penguin. It was created by Rsnail, a former Moderator of Club Penguin. Rsnail used it as a micro blog from April 14, 2009, to an unknown time before summer of 2010. Mancala Classic is identical to Mancala in Club Penguin, and is still available to play. Older/original versions to Club Penguin Games Mancala Snails Mancala Snails is a game that is the same as Mancala, except, instead of moving mancala stones, you move mancala snails. When the snails jump in the jar, a rocket will come out of their back (hence the name Rocketsnail Games). This game is still available. Play it here Ballistic Biscuit Ballistic Biscuit was like Club Penguin's Hydro Hopper, except that there were humans in it instead of penguins (although there was one on the boat). Club Penguin's Hydro-Hopper used to be called Ballistic Biscuit, until the name was changed due to a vote. Some of the other choices were "Board Blaster" and "Water Yachter." There are different variations of this game as well, made for many websites, like they did with Penguin Chat. Word Crunch Everyday there was a new theme of word crunching. This game is also still available. Play it here An iPhone version was released on December 10, 2011. Experimental Penguins '''Experimental Penguins was an early version of Club Penguin. In this game, you could be a little blue penguin and waddle around meeting new friends. However, it was not as safe as Club Penguin. Any penguin that was mean or had a bad name you could not report. They soon closed it down and made Penguin Chat. This game was so famous that Contact Music found it and called it their own. Experimental Penguins's name was changed to "Penguin Chat" so Club Penguin fans wouldn't know. The idea of Experimental Penguins was very successful, so the game transformed into Penguin Chat, and the famous Penguin Chat 3, which eventually turned into the Club Penguin we use today. Other Rocketsnail also made other games like Goat Chat, Crab Chat, Snail Chat, and many more. RocketSnail Blog If you want to see the archive remake of the Rocketsnail CP blog, you can see it here. Or, if you prefer, this is back up, but now it is only a blog. Trivia *Rocketsnail website was shut down due to lack of funds, but later came back as a "micro-blog". *Rocketsnail has its own Twitter page as well. *The term "Rocket Snail" is used for Rsnail's name. *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, Jet Pack Guy says that Flit, an Elite Puffle can fly faster than a snail tied to a rocket, which is a reference to RocketSnail. *He has released a blog: http://blog.rocketsnail.com/ *On March 1, 2011, Screenhog joined RocketSnail's Team.http://rocketsnail.com/blog/2011/03/01/screenhog-joins-rocketsnail-games/ *The RocketSnail team had created a virtual world called Snail Chat. It was revealed in a YouTube video by Rsnail. It was released on March 14, 2012. *RocketSnail's games have a loading icon identical to Club Penguin's current loading icon. It still uses this, even after it was bought by Disney. Comeback If RocketSnail was searched into a good search engine, the first website to come up would be RocketSnail. If the site was visited, a Christmas picture would come up referencing to snails. In the corner there was a message saying 'Relaunching in Spring 2011'. He relaunched his blog early: http://blog.rocketsnail.com/ Gallery Rsnail re open.jpg|Rocketsnail.com was re-opened as a micro blog for a short period of time]] RocketSnail Games website is now re-accessible.http://rocketsnail.com/ Rocketsnail.jpg|RocketSnail saying "Happy Easter!" RS.jpg|RocketSnail may re-open Rocketsnail 2.jpg|Rsnail said you can give him a message on rocketsnail.com Rsnail re open.jpg|Rocketsnail.com has re-opened as a micro blog! Rocketsnail2010.png|The current web (Update: November 2010) Rocketsnail Christmas 2011.jpg|RocketSnail's "Merry Christmas" postcard Snail Chat..png|RocketSnail's "Box 'O Snails" artwork. Also used in the loading screen in Snail Chat A QUESTION TO RSNAIL.png|A question sent to Rocketsnail by Twitter Images Backgrounds Blueprint.png|The background of Rocketsnail Games' site Rsnailtoy!.jpg|Rsnail and Rocketsnail's Toys External links *The Current Rocketsnail Website *Twitter account References Games *Mancala classic *Mancala Snails *Word Crunch *Word Crunch (Christmas Edition) Category:Early Club Penguin Category:Games Category:Data Category:Rocketsnail Category:Beta